Vocaloid  Chatroom
by sorciere's prestissimo
Summary: Updated. Just  more random chit and chats of the vocaloids. T for language. DLDR :D
1. Chapter 1

My very first ff here XD Hope you like it. Actually I'm not good at writing. Anyway please ignore my bad grammar ._.

Chapter 1

_Day 1_

_cute_bananas_02_signed in

**cute_bananas_02 : **hello? Anybody here?

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** hey! Where the heck did you go, shota?

**cute_bananas_02 :** …. basement?

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** …. basement? so my ears weren't tricking me when I heard 'Shota Shota Night Fever' was played down there?

**cute_bananas_02 :** that's none of your bussi… – HEY SHUT UP!

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** I've been searching for your ass till I drop and _that_ was all I get? :(

**cute_bananas_02 :** okay okay, I give up. anyway why did you search me? Did you gotta say anything urgent?

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER : **….

**cute_bananas_02 :** don't tell me that you crashed Haku's house again and then she would come and unfortunately, she would kill _me_ in a blink, not _you_. again. please. God, I'm tired being your twin -_-

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** That's not important anymore. I'll go and kick your ass.

**cute_bananas_02 :** I hope I can run for my life before you get here.

_Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER_ signed out

_*the door opened*_

**cute_bananas_02 :** …. crap.

_*sound of chaos can be heared*_

_beerisdabest _signed in

**beerisdabest :** seriously, CAN YOU TWO STOP HITTING EACH OTHER YOU SO-DAMN-IDIOT-LIKE-HELL TWINS? I'M WRITING A SONG RIGHT NOW, SO DON'T BOTHER ME!

_ALL_HAIL_LEEKS _signed in

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS :** I LOVE LEEKS! XD

_ALL_HAIL_LEEKS _signed out

_QueenMegurineDiva_ signed in

**QueenMegurineDiva :** huh? I think you were having a torture on kaito

**beerisdabest :** was. but I found out that it was kinda boring, so I'm using him as a seat right now

_beerisdabest_ signed out

**QueenMegurineDiva :** … wow. so sweet.

_Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER_ signed in

_Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER_ signed in

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER :** not as sweet as you, luka-chan ;)

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** hey! you're copying my username! :(

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER :** did it bother you? I change my username just to show how big my love to luka-chan is :D

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** DAMN YEAH DX

**QueenMegurineDiva :** shut your fuckin mouth up, you freak eggplants lover

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER :** :( do you mad at me, luka-chan?

**QueenMegurineDiva :** ….. gugurekasu

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** hellooooo can you stop fighting like a fool? I'm getting annoyed :(

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER :** at least we wont flatten everything like you two and your stupid engine did

**QueenMegurineDiva :** in this case, I'm agree with you. JUST IN THIS CASE, MORON. NOT MORE.

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER :** XDDDD

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TEASE ROADROLLER! HEY SHOTA, LETS HAVE A DEAL WITH HIM!

.

.

.

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** …. shota? len? did you hear me? WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT JERK!

**QueenMegurineDiva :** you defeated him and he is fainting right now, I guess

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** ummm…. yeah, right. I'll go by myself, then.

_Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER_ signed out

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** damn loser! just wait and see!

_Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER_ signed out

**Cute_bananas_02 :** …. man. it hurts. Rin's fists were soooooo bloody painful like hell -_-

_Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER_ signed in

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER :** I HEARD THAT, SHOTA~~~

**QueenMegurineDiva :** …..

_Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER_ signed out

**Cute_bananas_02 :** holy shit.

_Cute_bananas_02_ signed out

**QueenMegurineDiva :** well, I guess I have nothing to do here right now. google, here I come :)

_QueenMegurineDiva_ signed out

.

.

.

_hellyeahicecream_ signed in

**hellyeahicecream :** ….. hello? can somebody help me? meiko is drunk already and poorly she is sleeping on my back. perfect. and now I cant go back to my room :(

_hellyeahicecream_ signed out

To be Continued

How was that? pretty suck, huh? XD review please. flames will be accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Back from my 3 weeks hiatus! God, those exams and competitions were killing me -_- So, here's the 2nd chapter. It's not pretty good, though xD

DISCLAIMER : if I own vocaloid, len will be my twin, not rin's xD

**Chapter 2**

_Day 2_

_view previous chats…_

**QueenMegurineDiva : **gugurekasu

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER : **just tell me what you want, luka-chan :(

**QueenMegurineDiva** : go google it

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : let's go to the karaoke, then :D

**QueenMegurineDiva** : go to hell. without me.

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : I'll buy you some pink undergarments! we can go buy it together, of course :DD

**QueenMegurineDiva** : go fck your self

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : :( how bout some cans of tuna?

**QueenMegurineDiva** : gugurekasu

**QueenMegurineDiva** : …... tuna? not too bad. unfortunately I wont accept anything from a suspicious bi like you.

_**hellyeahicecream**_ signed in

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : cmon :( tell me so I can give you a BIG surprise on your birthday :D

**QueenMegurineDiva** : you've already did it last year, stupid. Repeat it and you're over

**hellyeahicecream** : I wont forget it when he did _it _to you, luka XD

**QueenMegurineDiva** : shut uppp

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : last year, huh? Sucks to be you, nee-chan. JUST WAIT TILL ME AND THOSE INSANE KAGAMINES SHOW IT TO THE WHOLE YOUTUBE FELLOW XD

**_beerisdabest_** signed in

**hellyeahicecream** : hey. when did you come, miku-chan?

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : I've already watched this stupid couple arguing for apparently 30 minutes. anyway nee-chan, I just found them and now I'm ready to upload it XD

**QueenMegurineDiva** : STOP IT, JERK.

**beerisdabest** : could we just stop this lame topic? reading your chats just make me sick -_- and luka you said that you had something important to say. Go say it

**QueenMegurineDiva** : yeah. I just moved to a new bigger house (and fortunately, it's quite far from yours') and I'll make a party to celebrate it. I'm inviting you guys

**beerisdabest** : party? it sounds like a "drink-till-you-drunk" for me xD

**hellyeahicecream** : congratulations~

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : just wait, luka-chan! I'll come to your house in no time!

**QueenMegurineDiva** : the party wont start in 5 minutes, gay -_- just come to my house tomorrow at 6 p.m

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : wait you're gonna held a party and you don't evden invite me to come along? HOW DARE YOU! YOU'VE TO PAY FOR THIS! :(

**beerisdabest** : she has already said that

**QueenMegurineDiva** : I've already said that, miku

.

.

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : … I'll come for sure xD

_**cute_bananas_02 **_signed in

_**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER **_signed in

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : seems that our 2 weirdos are coming

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER** : you have to invite me and shota too!

**cute_bananas_02** : I'm on rinny's side~

**QueenMegurineDiva** : EVERYBODY IS ALLOWED TO COME. NOT TO MENTION THOSE PERVERTS I MET ON MY WAY HERE.

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER** : that's greeeaaat! xD

**hellyeahicecream** : but how can we attend if we don't know your new address?

**QueenMegurineDiva** : I'm telling it via PM to you all ryt now. read it

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : tomorrow at 6 p.m. I should bring more and more leeks for tomorrow~

**cute_bananas_02** : banana

**beerisdabest** : don't be such a stupid, miku. beer is the best. just like my username

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : nope! you've to try to eat one of them. leeks are better than your beers!

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : and don't get it wrong. I won't share my leeks to anyone. NEVER

**cute_bananas_02** : banana~~

**hellyeahicecream** : Ice cream. everybody loves ice cream. we'll need bunch of it fpr the party!

**beerisdabest** : and I won't eat such a thing

**cute_bananas_02** : banana. try to eat banana

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : but you'll love eggplant once you try it. I must send luka-chan more eggplants from now on for the party.

**QueenMegurineDiva** : all I need for my party is red maguro

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : did you hear that! we need more red maguro just like luka-chan said! just stop these craps and go buy them you shrimp-headed-creatures!

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : but you said that we need more eggplants

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : but luka-chan is more important :D

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER** : ORANGES! go buy more oranges!

**cute_bananas_02** : and banana

**hellyeahicecream** : 1 vote for orange ice cream xD

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER** : I want the real ones baka :(

**cute_bananas_02** : BANANA! WE MUST HAVE BANANA FOR THE PARTY! HOW COULD YOU ALL IGNORE MY BRILLIANT SUGGESTION? :'(

**beerisdabest** : beer-is-all. I won't even feed my pet with orange nor banana and you len stop being a crybaby, you crybaby shota. go flatten your yellow fruits with your worn-out yellow roadroller and stop these yellow annoying arguments

**hellyeahicecream** : better not to say it :|

**Oranges_RoadRoller_02** : beer my ass. you'll regret what you've said, nee chan

**cute_bananas_02** : beer my ass. you'll regret what you've said, nee chan

**Oranges_RoadRoller_FOREVER** signed out

**cute_bananas_02 signed** out

**Gakupo_loves_luka_FOREVER** : see what you've done, meiko

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** : IT'S BETTER TO SAVE MY LEEKS NOW. CATCH YA LATER

**ALL_HAIL_LEEKS** signed out

**hellyeahicecream** : don't drag me into this crap! I did nothing! meiko you've to end what you've started by yourself!

*sounds of a big engine can be heared*

**beerisdabest** : …

.

*sounds of chaoses outside can be heared*

.

**QueenMegurineDiva** : GET THOSE PSYCHOS AND THEIR ROADROLLER OUT OF MY NEW HOUSE! HEY!

*sound of crashed buildings can be heared*

To be Continued

_review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Still, I don't own vocaloid yet. *sigh*

~O~O~O~O~

**Welcome to Facebook! – Log In, Sign Up or Learn More**

.

**Email** :

.

**Password** : ●●●●●●●●

.

~(Loading…)~

.

**Friend** **Requests** **(114)** ** Inbox (2)** **Notifications (3)**

.

**News Feed – Top News**

.

**Kaito Shion** meiko sure is getting more and more abusive day by day -_-

_4 hours ago . Like . Comment_

87 people like this

View all 16 comments

.

**Piko Utatane** **Miki Furukawa**

well… hello?

_3 minutes ago . Like . Comment . See Friendship_

.

**Ruko Yokune** is now friends with **Miki Furukawa** and 9 others

_7 minutes ago_

.

**Luka Megurine** **Gakupo Kamui**

just shut the fck up

_5 hours ago . Like . Comment . See Friendship_

.

**Len Kagamine** is in a relationship with **Gakupo Kamui**

_12 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

19 people like this

View all 7 comments

.

~(Loading…)~

.

**Len Kagamine** is in a relationship with** Gakupo Kamui**

_2 minutes ago . Like . Comment_

19 people like this

.

**Meiko Sakine** OMG ARE YOU TWO SERIOUS?

.

**Luka Megurine** Len-kun. please. tell. me. that. there. is. something. wrong. with. your. head. NOW

.

**Kaito Shion** lenny I bet you're joking. You must be joking! DX

.

**Rin Kagamine** WOW I don't even know that my twin bro is a gay. longlast~ xD

.

**Kiyoteru Hiyama** … kamui and…. len?

.

**Luka Megurine** dammit please rin it's not the right place to joke around

.

**Meiko Sakine** c'mon gakupo go online and tell us a freakin word!

.

**Miku Hatsune** len and gakupo are… dating? what an absurd…..

.

~(Loading…)~

To be continued

**A/N :** Updated! A really short chapter and it still sucks even though it took sooooooo long to update. I'm in my hiatus y'know ._.v I was bored with the 'average' chats so I'd like to add facebook into this chapter x3

Of course thanks for reading! And… mind to review?


End file.
